Puggie4276
:Not to be confused with the User. , 6:01 AM local time | birth_place = Club Penguin Island | residence = 203 Wallace St, Club Penguin Isle; his parents live over on Chimney Lane. | nationality = Sub- Antarctican | ethnicity = Adelie Penguin | citizenship = Antarctican | other_names = Pug, Puggie | known_for = His various adventures, and for having 4,275 others with his name throughout history | education = Home-schooled until middle school. | alma_mater = Local CP Isle middle and high schools, plus college degree | employer = | notable works = | occupation = Ninja, EPF agent, EQF agent, PSA agent (formerly), Pebble dealer (formerly) | years_active = 2007-now | home_town = Club Penguin Island | salary = | networth = | height = 3 feet 7 inches | weight = 71 lb. | title = | opponents = Mabel (of course) | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = Percy the 4,275th (father) and Jess Depzi (mother) | relations = | gender = Male | callsign = | awards = | signature = | footnotes = | box_width = | misc = }} Percy Depzi MVCCLXXVI, more commonly known as Puggie4276, or even just Pug is a red, rather tall Adelie penguin that travels random places and lives in Club Penguin Island, commonly wearing a hard hat, "just in case", as he says. This turns out to be pretty liable reason, as it has saved Pug's life several times from head trauma that would've made him as insane as Manny Peng. He is currently 25 years old, and does not have a spouse or a chick yet. Pug also used to run a pebble business, which was that banks that use pebbles paid him an amount of coins worth the pebbles he gave to the banks. However, in 2016, Puggie4276 ran out of pebbles, and he hasn't found any more anywhere. Also, Puggie4276 is a ninja, an EPF agent and an EQF agent. Background Puggie4276 hatched from his egg after just 2 days, laid on Christmas Day, recorded as having hatched 1 minute after 6:00 AM. When Pug hatched, his dad decided to continue the succession line of the name Percy Depzi was continued, being the longest-running line of succession and rumored to be from nearly the beginning of penguin existence. That's something to "WOAH" about! Pug gained his Miner's Hat when he was exploring in a cave when he was 6 or 7 years old. The next day, wearing this, he took a wrong step on a rooftop garden and fell off the roof of an apartment high-rise and landed smack on his head. Luckily, his miner's hat saved his life that day, and he has always trusted it since then. Not even ditto can penetrate that helmet, which was proved when he fell in a Ditto A tube that was in danger of combusting on a field trip (the ditto melting the platform caused him to fall in). He suffered no burns thanks to that helmet when it exploded around π seconds before he fell in (according to Fred 676). He earned a bachelor degree in college, and his official IQ score is 124. He got this because he has absolutely NO knowledge on about some things. Does that explain why his IQ score is that low? Biography Once he had grown up, he started a pebble business, which was that banks that use pebbles paid him an amount of coins worth the pebbles he gave to the banks, when he discovered a cave filled with pebbles in his basement, from which he got a living off of, much so that he only worked once or twice a week. His "salary" (the amount of coins that he got from the banks which he gave the pebbles to) was 95 coins a week. Most of the banks were located in Trans-Antarctica. However, in 2016, Puggie4276 ran out of pebbles, and he hasn't found any more anywhere. A green puffle started following him around sometime in 2009, and it hasn't quit showing up at random times wherever Pug is. It appears to have a green, spiky hairdo, but only seems to come out when Pug's on Club Penguin Island or places he routinely visits at a given time. (For example, he appeared at every single last one of Pug's past 3 birthday parties.) However, Pug doesn't seem to notice. In 2009, Puggie4276 joined the Penguin Secret Agency. He often helped the other PSA agents to spoil the LEEPB's evil plans. In 2010, after Herbert destroyed the PSA, Puggie4276 joined the EPF. After that, he often helped the other EPF agents to spoil the LEEPB's evil plans. Now, he is still an EPF agent. In 2011, Puggie4276 discovered the Dojo. He started training to become a ninja. After training for 2 months, he defeated Sensei in Card-Jitsu and became a ninja. In 2014, Puggie had enough money from his pebble business to afford a small army, that he called the Red Driller Army. He took them to Shipwreck Island, and set up a small settlement. In 2016, he ran out of money as his pebble business ran out of pebbles, and he had to leave Shipwreck Island after his army left him. In 2017, Puggie4276 was invited to join the EQF. He joined, and he is now working for it, as well. Involvement Formerly, Puggie4276 used to be involved in missions of the PSA (mostly the ones of spoiling the LEEPB's evil plans). Now, he is involved in missions of the EPF (mostly the ones of spoiling the LEEPB's evil plans) and the EQF. Trivia *Like everyone else, he doesn't like Mabel. Category:Character Users Category:Adelie Penguins Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Penguin Secret Agency Category:Agents Category:Ninjas